The Cardiovascular Health Study is a multi-center longitudinal study of risk factors for development and progression of cardiovascular disease and stroke in men and women ages 65 and older. CHS provides support for core study functions. The research projects expand the CHS enterprise by submitting periodic updates of cohort members? vital status, validated clinical events of interest, and other newly collected data for incorporation into the main CHS data set maintained by the core support contract. Results from these ancillary studies are disseminated in accordance with CHS policies via presentations at scientific conferences and publications in peer-reviewed scientific journals.